


While The Wolf's Away, The Fox Will Play

by BathtubBacta (GallusRostromegalus)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Fox is a Hoe okay?, Genital Piercing, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Other, body piercings, sending naughty videos to torture people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallusRostromegalus/pseuds/BathtubBacta
Summary: A sequel to Fox Hunt, in which Fox decides to try out this polyamory thing, and is dedicated to keeping all partners in the loop. If that means sending naughty videos to Wolffe to show him what he's missing, that's just icing on the cake.





	

In the middle of a strategic briefing, there is a loud beeping, the entire table turning to face the Commander of the 104th. Wolffe looks down at his comm, setting his jaw in case it’s something awful. 

It is.

It’s the Coruscant Guard area code, and a VERY large attached file.

Kriff.

Fox has sent him a VIDEO.

He bites his tongue to steady himself, then looks back up at the assembled admirals. "Nothing of immediate importance, sir. I'll see to it after the briefing."

They all nod blandly and go back to dithering and Wolffe is forced to stand there, blacks now entirely too tight, wondering what the hell that deviant has gotten up to now. It takes all this willpower to not bolt out of the briefing room back to his quarters. But he manages, snarling the whole way and very firmly locking the door after him. He can hear Boost and Sinker speculating out in the hall, but they’d speculate if he parted his hair on the other side, so let them talk.

Wolffe inhales deeply. It’s not an emergency, or Fox would have used official channels. And given the content of his recent messages, he thinks he has a good idea of what this video was like. He settles in his bunk after stripping, Slowly stroking his cock to relieve some of the tension.

In the dark, the light of the comm is almost too bright, but Wolffe squints. What’d you do this time, you crazy bastard?

"Hello love," Fox purrs. it's dark in the video, but he recognises the backroom of 79's. Fox is nude already, and decked out in all his so-called jewelry. The ring in his lower lip- Wolffe hummed softly as he remembered just how good that thing felt when he was orally inclined- a pair of rings in each nipple and his latest deviance, a large ring in the head of his cock. Fox was a bit more of a masochist than Wolffe could quite comprehend but DAMN that thing looked good in him. Judging by the hard-on he was sporting, it didn’t do anything to hamper his appetite.

"You wouldn't believe who I ran into. Or rather, who ran into me, demanding he take a look at my ass."

Fox points the camera away from him to…

...Cody.

Well, kriff. This is going to kill me.

And not Just Cody, but Cody and a rope gag across his mouth. He can only see Cody's face in the frame, but it's clear he's tied down to a chair and OH- His pupils are blown wide with lust, he's already panting and whining for Fox.

Wolffe bit down on his lip as Fox re-appears at Cody's side, gently licking and kissing his neck, making Cody squirm. "You've been showing off those pics I sent you, haven't you? Because he knew EXACTLY which tattoo to look for." Fox purred, cupping Cody's jaw and pushing his head up to get at the tender skin, sucking, but not biting. The noise Cody made was going to haunt Wolffe.

"I have to say, I rather admire that scar you put on him. If I'd known that was an option, I wouldn't've gotten inked. Oh well." He nuzzles Cody, hand disappearing out of the frame to touch SOMETHING, because Cody positively wails with pleasure. 

"But you've been neglecting him too, so I had to take care of him in your absence." Fox drawls, grinning as Cody writhes under his touch. "You know, He's got the most sensitive nipples of any Vod I've ever met." 

He stops whatever he's doing to Cody and picks up the recorder again, stroking Cody's hair to soothe him. Wolffe feels a pang of jealously as he watches Cody nuzzle Fox's shoulder. Fox stands up, carrying the holo recorder back and attaching something to it- oh, a stand. 

"So naturally, I had to talk him into getting something done with them." He grins, diabolical. He steps back and Wolffe can see cody fully now- He's tied, Very Firmly, to the chair, arms behind his back and legs spread. Wolffe can see his hard cock and tight balls, twitching under the recorder, and...

...Studs.

Fox, the silver-tongued bastard, had somehow talked him into getting his nipples pierced.

Fox pulled up a stool and sat down next to Cody, fingers dancing over his abdomen.

"Do you think I can make him come from playing with just them?" He asked.

Wolffe had to suppress a whine as he watched Fox play with Cody. He knew that touch was probably feather-light, which would feel like murder on those now-hypersensitive nipples. Cody positively wailed and tried to thrash against the bonds, clearly enjoying himself. Wolffe could feel a spurt of pre-come leaking down his cock at the noises Cody was making, already too far gone for words.

"Easy love, you have to last a little while for wolffe. He's probably terribly lonely out there on the front." Fox purred, slowing down his touches and letting Cody breathe. He paused taking a moment to losen one of the ropes, and the gag fell away from Cody’s mouth. “Why don’t YOU tell him how good this feels?” Fox purred in Cody’s ear.

"Kriff, Wolffe-" the way he groaned his name made Wolffe whine a little and stroke just a bit faster. "-Wolffe, you should've warned me about this bastard. Kriff, I really am gonna come if he keeps doing this-AH!" He gasped again as Fox resumed his ministrations, using the very tips of his fingers to stroke small circles over the hard nubs.

"You see this Wolffe? It's all for you, so don't go sharing with the 501st, right?" Fox continued to stroke Cody, who panted heavily against the ropes, eyes fixed on Fox's fingers.

Wolffe had to admit that watching his fingers move and the soft glint of the studs was hypnotic, and he decided to take his hand off his cock for the moment, and tease his own nipples in time to the recording. KRIFF, that was good, unexpectedly so. He watched Cody's face slowly relax, groaning as he realized Cody was slipping into subspace, just from that. 

He remembered just how pilant and helpless Cody got when he really relaxed for a partner, how eager to please and easy to manipulate he got.

He was going to abuse the HELL out of Cody's nipples next time he got his hands on him. 

Cody rolled his head back, panting and whimpering for Fox, who seemed in absolutely no hurry to get him off. He continued the same soft, brutally slow pace, for what felt like ages, until he pulled his hands back entirely. Cody looking up at him, pleadingly, eyes wide and begging.

"I think you've been a good boy. What do you think Wolffe? Should he get a reward?" Fox asked, voice heavy with lust.

Wolffe snarled, this was a recording Di'kut, but Fox was standing again, leaving Cody wailing for want of contact.

"Shh, Shh, I'll take care of you.” he purred, pulling the recorder closer and beside them, angling it slightly down. Wolffe could see all of Cody in profile now, Oh, those studs were FRESH, he must be half-mad by now. Fox gently held him for a moment, stroking his hair until his breathing evened out slightly. Then Fox got on his knees in front of Cody's spread legs and he began to stroke the inside of his thighs with the same feather-light touch. He grinned up at Cody, stroking lightly around the bite-scar on his hip, making him squirm.

"Oh, ooh, please..." Cody panted, eyes fixed on Fox. Fox laughed, licking his lips slowly before-

-The noise cody made was positively inhuman. Fox swallowed his cock whole in a single go, shamelessly sucking loudly on his head, slurping and stroking. It looked and sounded like one HELL of a blowjob and Wolffe's hand darted back to his cock as he watched Cody's eyes roll back in his head. 

Fox continued to put on one hell of a show, demonstrating his complete absence of a gag reflex, hands still rubbing and stroking Cody's thighs and reaching down to fondle his balls.

"Cody..." Fox prompted as he briefly pulled up for air. "Who is this for again?"

"WOLFFE!" Cody cried out as Fox sucked on his head, hard. "WOLFFE, WOLFFE, IT'S ALL FOR YOU, OH PLEASE-" he wailed. Wolffe jerked his cock furiously, eyes fixed on the screen, the way Fox fellated Cody, Cody's wide, pleading eyes and OH-

Fox reached up as he swallowed Cody again, and gave his nipples a flick.

Wolffe nearly came as Cody did, but he was too curious- And oh, the sight of Fox, still staring Cody down, reaching up and taking Cody's chin, forcing him to watch as he slowly pulled off his cock and swallowed. MOTHERKARKER. That’s going to be with me for ages...

"Good boy." Fox purred, slowly sitting up, his own piercings glinting in the dim light of the camera. Cody panted, whining softly. 

"Holy Shit Fox." He moaned. "Wolffe, this sonofabitch..." he laughed. 

"Enjoyed yourself, have you?" Fox murmured. 

"Yeah," Cody grinned, "Lemme give you something back, eh?" Cody offered, indicating Fox should stand with a jerk of his chin. Fox grinned, standing up, and Wolffe groaned as Fox's cock came into view. Along with the perhaps slightly intimidating piercing in his head. 

Cody licked his lips, before leaning forward and teasing Fox's head. He lightly sucked his head, tongue slipping through the ring. Fox groaned loudly, tangling his fingers in Cody's hair.

"Kriff, Wolffe, this thing is fun-" He managed to grin before Fox jerked his head back to his cock. Wolffe watched, fascinated as Cody sucked at Fox's cock, not quite able to take him all the way from being restrained. The NOISE the was making- soft breathy moans and the slurping- Wolffe jerked himself helplessly, kriff, this was beyond his fantasies-

Fox gasped and whined- somewhere in the back of his mind, he cursed the fact that he couldn't see Fox's face- fingers digging into Cody's hair, other hand on his shoulder. 

"Fuck, fuck...." Fox panted, before Cody made one final lunge, gagging slightly, but it was enough to push Fox over the edge, and OH, that keening whine-

Wolffe missed a few seconds of video as he jerked himself furiously, coming heavily into his hand. He fell back on his bunk, panting heavily.

"Ah, Wolffe, if you're still there..." He heard Fox's teasing voice. "Hurry up with the battle and come look me up soon."

Wolffe lay back against the bunk as the video clicked off. He looked down- He'd made a damn mess of himself but- he lifted his hand to his lips, licking him come off his fingers. 

That little bastard. Wolffe was sure if he hadn't just come he'd be hard out of pure jealousy right now. When I get my hands on him again, I'll show him just what I can do with a piercing like that.


End file.
